


【OW/守望先锋】【R麦】Chokehold 单手勒脖子 By magebird pwp一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：他噶持强凌弱。





	【OW/守望先锋】【R麦】Chokehold 单手勒脖子 By magebird pwp一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chokehold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156251) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、避雷关键词Oral Sex 口交 Orgasm Delay/Denial 拒绝高潮 Power Dynamics 权力变化 Choking 噎到 Mild Humiliation 轻微羞辱play Anal Sex 肛交 Submission 服从  
> 2、我会翻是因为我拿到了magebird的打包授权，End  
> 3、所以，吃，不许吵。不吃也不许吵  
> 4、没有校对，我也想要一只杂食且爱吃Ds的校对  
> 5、原文1981 译文约3500字

正文：

一只手压上Jesse的喉咙，把他的脑袋向后再压下了点。然后他的指挥官模糊的笑声直直传向了他的阴茎。把他摁在垫子上的压力让他不再紧张。

他的心在跳，一次，两次，三次.......

“你已经死了，McCree，”Reyes身子后仰，然后随意但克制地站了起来。

Jesse脖子上的压力已经消失了。他十分庆幸自己的护裆布(*)挡住了自己马上出现了的反应。他翻过身去，双膝跪地，然后坐在了自己的脚跟上。

（译者注： jockstrap 也指包着丁丁漏屁屁的内裤。但这里应该是指训练服装）

他花了一点时间来平复呼吸，而Reyes看起来连气都没喘。

“谁能告诉我McCree哪里做错了？”Reyes转过头看向聚集在搏击垫一边的新兵们。

有人举手了，有人回答了，但Jesse完全没有听。他还能感受到他的指挥官压在他身上的重量。现在他脑子里只有一个念头——他还想再感受一遍。

“解散！”Reyes吼道。

Jesse抬起头，看着其他人晃晃悠悠地走向更衣室。他的心脏才刚刚开始跳得不那么激烈，但Reyes靠近了他，让它再次加速跳动。

“McCree。那可真是输得难看。你到底有没有努力？”

Jesse仰起头看向指挥官。他抑制不住脸上的微小笑容。

“这是古典制约(*)，长官，”他说，“如果你继续奖励我，把我的脸埋在垫子里的话，看起来那只会越来越吸引我。”

（译者注：Classical Conditioning 又译经典条件反射。详情可以查 虐狗狂人巴甫洛夫。）

Reyes小声嗤笑了一下，然后抓住了Jesse的头发。他把Jesse拽到了自己的胯部。

他嗅起来就像是麝香与汗。Jesse吸了一口气。他在Reyes的控制下拱弄着靠得更近了。

“你是说，我应该等你赢了再这么做吗？”Reyes问道。他稍稍挺动了他的臀部，好让Jesse能感受到他护裆布下面的勃起。“那你可能再也碰不到了。”

Jesse抬起了头。他什么都没说，只是让嘴沿着Reyes的阳具移动着。

随时都可能有人会走回来，但这个念头只会让Jesse的颈后发麻，阴茎跳动。大部分新兵都太想逃离Reyes的视线了，“他们会回来”这点根本算不上什么担忧。但凡事都有万一嘛。

Reyes低声咆哮出声。他伸过手去用拇指把运动裤的腰带和护裆布一起扯了下去。他从肚脐开始生长的毛发乌黑浓密。Jesse吻了吻他突出的髋骨。

“张嘴。”Reyes说。

Jesse坐正了。他抬起头，张开嘴，在Reyes把自己的阴茎放出来时一直保持那个姿势。Reyes定住他，然后把阴茎放在了Jesse的舌头上。

Reyes慢慢滑了进去。他挺动着深入Jesse的喉咙，让Jesse努力才不会被噎到，让Jesse的眼睛充满了泪水。

Reyes第一次这么使用他嘴巴的时候，他差点就咬到他了。所以之后的好一段时间里，Reyes都只会用手指按压他的舌根，训练他，让他可以控制自己的咽反射。那之后（包括Jesse自己也用他最大的玩具练习了），他终于领悟到他要怎么做才能坐在那里让自己成为一个饥渴的穴口。

Reyes喜欢这样。

一两分钟后，Reyes的手指揪紧了Jesse的头发。他把Jesse从自己的阴茎上扯了下来。Jesse利用这个机会吞咽了几下并调整着呼吸。然后他听到了Reyes低沉的笑声。

“饥渴，”他说。

他的脚靠近了Jesse双腿间。他抬腿向上顶弄着Jesse的短裤前段，而Jesse则靠着他靴子的压力挺动了起来。他双眼眨了几下，然后闭上了一会儿。

“看看你，就像条发情的狗。我是不是又要把项圈系你身上了？”

Jesse无声地抬头看了回去。他知道Reyes更喜欢他保持安静，除非他特地要他回答。但一会儿后Reyes再次把他拉近了。他把Jesse拉到了自己的柱身上，让他张开嘴亲吻那里。

“吸。让我射出来。”

很快Jesse就让Reyes再次在他喉咙里挺动了起来。那小幅度的摇晃刚好能让他磨蹭Reyes的靴子。拽住他头发的那只手突然收紧了。虽然没有其他迹象，但他知道Reyes快要到了。

Jesse深吸一口气，然后再次把Reyes连根吞入。他把自己定在那儿，反射性地吮吸着他。

Reyes小声咕哝着，他的阴茎在Jesse喉咙里抽搐了几下。

Jesse知道他结束了。然后他就被拽开了。他能尝到自己舌根上的精液味。

“很好。”Reyes把自己疲软的阳具重新放回护裆布中，然后正了正自己的衣冠。

“走。”

Jesse把重心移到自己膝盖上，然后又跳了起来站在前脚掌上。

“长官，”他的双手抓紧了自己的大腿，“我可以......”

“不。别碰，”Reyes退了一步。他的视线下移，看向Jesse短裤的明显隆起上，“如果你能在本周末击败Jones的话，我会考虑的。”  
Jesse咬紧牙关，制止了自己沮丧的回答。他慢慢站了下去，双腿还因为刚才在地上曲太久了而有点刺痛。他的前几步路都走得有些踉跄。而且他走向更衣室的时候还依然勃起。

他能一直感受到Reyes盯在他后颈处的眼神，直到拐了个弯后才消失。他希望他到更衣室的时候那里已经空无一人。

 

__________________

Jesse跪在了Reyes的桌边。他微微低着头，身子却很放松。

几个月来，他已经逐渐习惯这个姿势了。一开始他很难在不适中保持静止，但Reyes坚持要他这么做，直到他已经可以在最后站起来的时候没那么僵硬。

他们沉浸在了适宜的寂静中。Reyes在使用他的电脑，而Jesse在冥思。一开始无聊也很成问题，但Reyes越要他保持安静，Jesse的大脑就越容易进入合适的境地。

“McCree，”Reyes往后靠在了自己的座椅上，“过来。”

Jesse抬起头。他花了一秒才理解了指令。Reyes点了点他的椅子旁边的地板。

Jesse没有站起来，而是膝行向前。那只有几英尺。

到达后他期待地看向Reyes。Reyes的脸上出现了不显眼的满意表情。

他伸出手去，指尖划过Jesse的嘴唇。Jesse顺应他的触碰，略微张开了嘴。

Reyes的手指跨过嘴唇，按在了他的舌头上。Jesse差点都要噎住了，但他很快就控制住了咽反射。他稍微抬起头，让Reyes更容易深入他的喉间。那按压的感觉很熟悉，而Jesse开始吮吸Reyes的手指。

Jesse还穿着他日常的制服——深灰色的T恤和印着黑色迷彩图案的松裤子。但Reyes的着装更为正式些，他身上的夹克硬挺得像是刚熨烫过一样。而且他还剪了头发。从他跟前的地板向上看的时候这种威严感更为强烈。

“你想射出来，是吗？”Reyes问道。Jesse稍微点了点头。Reyes的手指还在他的喉咙深处，他能感受到最细微的动作。“我为什么要让你射？”

在Reyes抽出手指的瞬间，Jesse小声咕哝道：“我需要。”

“你上个星期也是这么说的，”Reyes回答，“你也还没死。实际上，你还更饥渴了。我为什么要改变这点呢？”

Jesse从喉咙深处发出了沮丧的声音。他身子前倾，把额头压在了Reyes的膝盖上。

“求你了。”

“还没到时候。”Reyes说。他的一只手放在了Jesse的脑袋上，但声音依然高冷，“你能再坚持一会儿。”

Jesse双肩紧绷，有些呼吸困难。

要听从命令忽略自己的欲求已经够难受了，Reyes还几乎会每天都调戏他。他会让Jesse到达临界点，然后让他等待。他的身体每天都对Reyes的触碰更为敏感，也更容易对Reyes的命令起反应。

Jesse不知道自己不反抗的话还能忍受多久。也不是说他终于满足自己的欲求后他不能装出这种急切。但就算他会这么想，Jesse也知道自己不会这么做。他有一半的快感来源于清楚自己不是掌控一切的人。

“我现在要操你了。”Reyes的手抚摸过Jesse后颈的毛发。他伸出手去关掉自己的电脑，然后把键盘板推开。“趴到桌子上。”

Jesse站了起来。他花了一点时间来让双脚恢复，然后就让自己的上半身躺在了桌面上。他双脚分开，与肩同宽，然后他又调整好自己臀部的角度好让Reyes可以从他屁股上拽下他的裤子。

Jesse来之前就已经把自己清理并扩张好了。他期待这个。而Reyes的手指只要稍稍用力就侵入了他。

Jesse叹了口气。他把脸颊压在自己的臂弯上，努力制止自己马上向后顶弄的冲动。

第二根手指也跟着加入了，但那更像是在敷衍。Reyes能看出来Jesse已经准备好了。他一抽出手指就站了起来。

Jesse的精力集中在了保持自己呼吸平稳上。他在为一会儿后的侵入做准备。Reyes开始压进他，Jesse的手指抓紧了木桌的边缘。Reyes埋到他体内的时候他觉得自己全身开始脆弱地肿胀起来。

Reyes根本不在乎Jesse的欲求。他找到了自己的节奏，每次挺进都会让Jesse觉得自己不过是个飞机杯而已。他甚至没有劳神把Jesse的裤子完全脱下来，只是让Jesse的阴茎肿胀地困在衣服里。他们的姿势甚至不能刺激到Jesse的前列腺。不过他现在实在是太敏感了，刺不刺激都差不多。

“长官......”Jesse想开口，但Reyes打断了。

Reyes的手指握上了Jesse的喉咙。他向上用力，让Jesse的背部弯了起来。他还切断了Jesse的呼吸。Jesse还能吸入足够的氧气，不至于晕过去，但压在他颈动脉上的压力马上让他头晕目眩了。

Jesse呻吟着在控制中放松身体，把脖颈压向了Reyes的手。

Reyes在Jesse撑着自己的手开始发抖后才放松了些。他让Jesse恢复了一会儿以平复呼吸。Jesse的阴茎已经硬得发疼，他向前顶弄着，在Reyes再次抓住他的喉咙时磨蹭着桌面。

“求你了，”Jesse在Reyes继续顶弄的时候气喘吁吁地开口了。他全身都向后弯曲着以迎合Reyes。Reyes弯下身来贴在了他的背上。他抬起Jesse的脑袋，用力咬在了他的肩膀暴露出来的曲线上。

Jesse因为剧痛叫了起来。他稍微退缩了一点，但他的阴茎在Reyes低声咆哮着拔出来的时候搏动不已。

“安静。”他的声音低哑，动作呈现出比之前稍强的急切。他的手滑上去抓住了Jesse的头发。他在最后一次深深挺入的时候把Jesse的脸摁在了桌面上。

Jesse躺在那里，在Reyes拔出来的时候也没有动。他知道他不需要什么触碰就可以射出来了。他现在只是绝望地想当个好孩子。  
Reyes的手放在了他的后腰上。这个动作比Jesse设想的还要亲昵。

“穿好衣服，回你房间去。”Reyes说着把手收了回来，“等我再想要的时候我会让你过来。”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、根据惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典  
> 2、不愧是magebird，Ds文写得真好吃 【掩面而泣】  
> 3、我真的好喜欢Dom!Gabe啊 【嚎啕大哭】  
> 4、但magebird的sub!Gabe也很好吃呢  
> 5、还有谁能镇住气场那么强硬的Gabe？ 当然是Ana妈妈啊！  
> 6、但如无意外的话这应该是7月的最后一波粮了  
> 7、我....我爱翻译，我爱码文 【被实习弄得泣不成声】


End file.
